OK KO Let's Be Heroes! Family Bonds (OLD AND UNFINISHED)
by SydWritesStories
Summary: K.O lost his best friend when he was very small, his cousin, Ginger. She makes a surprise return a few years after the move, but with her presence, what evil will befall upon K.O. and his friends?
1. Goodbye

**Heyo! This is my first story on this site and I aim to make it awesome! OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! has become one of my most favorite cartoons of all time and in my love for it, I've created my original character, Ginger! I wish I could tell you more about her, but I guess you have to read the story, huh? XD Anway, let's get started! (Possible OC x Canon so don't get triggered).**

 **I do not own OK K.O.!**

 _ **"** The path to greatness is hard...and long, but there are no shortcuts, so you have to stay..." Carol grasped a fly in her hand as it flew by her, "focused!" She let the small creature go as her young son murmured the last word in her statement. The pair sat side by side by a tiny pond in middle of the forest, it was basically Carol's way of teaching K.O. how to become the hero he always wanted to be. He was only a toddler and his mother restricted him of doing any real physical training, aside from his small 'training sessions', or playdates, he has with Ginger, a 6th grader with orange hair and freckles across her cheeks. The girl is now 12 years of age and she's a level 1 hero. K.O. looked up with her as if she was a level 10 hero, though. She thought it was cute. She knew he was much younger than her and he doesn't understand that level 1 isn't that great, so she never spoiled it for him. Carol and K.O. stayed in their spots for a few more minutes before the mother decided they'd head home, they packed up their things and loaded them into the car. Carol's phone rang and she was about to close the trunk and the woman checked the number, she discovered is was her sister calling and imediately grew nervous. What's causing this sudden distress is that Ginger's family actually planned on moving away, much to far away for she and K.O. to visit them. Of course, Carol never told her beloved peanut, she knew he'd be devastated to watch his best friend leave and he couldn't see her again. Carol regained her calm posture, as to not worry K.O., and answered the call. Putting the device to he ear, she greeted her sibling._

 _"Carol, I believe we are leaving sooner than we planned, we are at the airport and if you could bring you kid and meet us, we could say our goodbyes." Came the other feminine voice on the other side. Carol choked on a gasp, covering her mouth. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself._

 _"Sit tight, we're on our way." She hung up and got into the driver seat of her vehicle. K.O., who was in the back toddler seat, asked her why she took so long, in his adorable, innocent squeak for a voice. The former P.O.I.N.T memeber has battled many monsters and evil villains, she even had to witness and live through the passing of her soulmate and fellow teammate, Laser Blast. But, all of that was nothing compared to the crushing feeling of telling her young son that the only best friend he's had in his life, is leaving him alone. Carol breathed in and turned to face him, a semi-sad smile on her face._

 _"We're going to see Ginger, peanut." She answered him. The toddler squealed in excitement and joy. The pang in Carol's chest rose to a small ache as she realized how that excitement will transform into dispair once he finds out why they're going to see Ginger and her family in the first place. The drive to the airport felt it it lasted centuries, with K.O.'s 'Are we there yet?' questions and the occasional 'This isn't the way'. Carol was fighting not to spill what was going on until they met their soon-to-be distant family at the airport entrance. They were all there with their luggage. As soon as they parked and Carol let K.O. out of the car, the small child darted up to his older cousin and leaped into her arms. He was fairly small and light-weight for his age so Ginger carried him with little to no effort. K.O. wrapped his short arms around her neck in a hug and she returned the gesture, but she squeezed him for dear life as she didn't want to leave him just yet. K.O. was still unaware of what was happening, so he wondered why Ginger was nearly suffocating him. Ginger's mother and Carol chatted about how they were gonna tell this to K.O. Meanwhile, K.O. was actually deciding what they we're doing at the airport in the first place. His eyes suddenly beamed. He turned to his mother._

 _"Mommy! Are we going on a family trip together?" He asked in enthusiasm, Carol faced him and sighed, shaking her head. Ginger was the one to actually speak._

 _"K.O., we're moving." The pre-teen explained to K.O. gently. He seemed even more confused than before._

 _"Moving?" His eyes wide with curiosity. Ginger gulped and glanced at her mother and aunt, in which they both nodded. The orange-haired girl shifted her eyes back to her little cousin._

 _"It means we are going to a different place to live in. I am sorry, buddy, but where I'm going, you won't see me for a long time." She spoke slow and gentle, making sure she doesn't miss a single detail. She hated saying this to the kid who she swore to be with at all times, but she had no choice. She couldn't just leave without saying goodbye, it'll hurt him more. K.O.'s huge eyes were wide, glistening with unshed tears._

 _"Can't mommy and I visit you...?" He squeaked. Ginger shook her head sadly._

 _"No, kid, it'll be way to far away from here..." She answered his question. The toddler wailed in sadness and wrapped his arms around her neck again, squeezing as hard as he could, tears streaming down his little face. Ginger squeezed back, her own tears filled the brim of her eyes. Neither one of them wanted to leave the other, not ever. Ginger felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see her mother looking down at her sympathetically._

 _"We need to go now, dear, or we'll miss our flight." Ginger would rather miss the stupid flight instead of leaving her little buddy, who was still clinging to her desperately. Carol carefully approached the two young heroes._

 _"Let's go, K.O." She murmured. Ginger pulled him back so they could face each other, she gave him a loving kiss on the forehead. She handed him to his mother, he cried for her, but Carol held him back. The pair watched as Ginger and her family disappeared inside the airport._


	2. Guess Who's Back In Town

**Hello Hello!**

 **The first chapter didn't get that much attention in the first couple days it's been up, but that's expected considering this is my first story ever on this site and I shouldn't expect people to like my stories. Anyway, I've actually wanted to do this chapter as soon as I could because I'm so motivated to write this story!**

 **OK K.O.! doesn't belong to me.**

"K.O.! Rad! Get down from there!"

Brushhead and the blue alien were always up to mischief when you put their two small brains together. That does sound mean, even for Enid standards, but that's all that can describe the state of mind of these two when they decided to see who could climb the plaza sign the fastest. The extraterrestrial being was about to reach the top first and the 6 to 11 year old kid was only half way, but that was still considered high especially for his small size. The oddly pink-haired teen was calling them to come down before Gar finds them and basically sends all three of them to the ER. K.O. looked down to see the angry yet concerned eyes of his co-worker and best friend.

"Aw, don't worry, Enid! This is perfectly saaaaahhhhhh-" His last word turned into a scream as the child lost his footing and was now falling to the bottom of the weirdly high sign. Enid was quick on her feet luckily and caught K.O. in her arms before he landed.

"What was that?" Enid asked with a raised eyebrow, sometimes she could call K.O. stupid, not as stupid as Rad, but still stupid. The kid didn't answer her statement and began to pout. Why? Rad just won their little contest and is now boasting about his victory. Enid put K.O. down beside her and unleashed a fireball at Rad, directly hitting him and knocking him off the sign. Sure, she could've done that earlier, but she didn't do it while K.O. was up there. Said young hero decided to head back inside the bodega to tend to what employee duties his boss, Mr. Gar, has appointed he and his coworkers. Rad began to blow up at Enid about her earlier action of getting him down from the plaza sign. K.O. made his way through the store and opened the closet to grab the cleaning supplies, the mop, bucket, window cleaner, cloths, etc. Being the youngest and newest employee, this was the norm for him to work on cleaning any messes throughout the day. He didn't mind though, he enjoyed his fair share of responsibility working at Gar's. His goal was to level up to become the greatest hero that ever lived! Just like...K.O. frowned to himself, slightly upset that's he's just now thinking about...her. She was his best friend and she left a few years ago, but he still misses her dearly and wishes she never left in the first place. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pow Card, it was an image of a 15 to 16 year old girl with wavy, bright orange hair and freckles. She wore a black tang top with a yellow ribbon around her waste and navy blue leggings with white boots. One of her eyes was faded grey, indicating the mystery of her blind eye. No one knows how she got it, whether it be from a fatal wound or biological causes. On the bottom of the card it read 'Ginger' and her power level was 4. K.O. still looked up to her and aimed to be as powerful as her, but sometimes he just simply wishes he could see her. He sighed and placed the card back into his pocket and gathered the cleaning equipment, heading to clean up isle 3 as there was a soda spill.

As as he was in the middle of cleaning the sticky mess, Enid and Rad finally came in after their little disput and Enid relaxed against the counter and Rad chilled in the lounge. It was business as usual. Until Enid spoke.

"Yo, K.O., I forgot to mention, your mom wanted to see you. Something about seeing an old friend...?" The teenager sounded unsure, or maybe she just didn't care. K.O. couldn't really tell as he was behind a shelf and could see if Enid was wearing her 'I don't care' face. K.O. gave her the ok and cleaned up the set of his mess and skipped out the door, completely missing Enid's eye roll. The child wondered what Enid meant by 'an old friend'. Maybe one of his mama's old P.O.I.N.T teammates came by the plaza! That would be so cool! K.O. enthusiastically scampered across the plaza parking lot over to his mommy's dojo and burst through the door, striking a heroic pose.

"K.O., greatest hero of all time, has arrived!" He announced his presence. Everyone in the room just laughed at his ridiculous yet adorable dramatic entry. His mother, Carol, scooped up in her strong arms.

"There he is, my little munchkin!" She exclaimed happily. The woman seemed excited today, but K.O. didn't find out why until he heard a different voice besides his mom's and her students'.

"Careful, Aunt Carol, you don't want to drop him. I haven't seen him in years and I don't want my first view of him to be on the floor with a broken arm." The voice chuckled jokingly. Carol gently put her child down and laughed softly. K.O. saw a familiar face in the back of the room and slowly approached her. He slipped by his mom's students and his already huge eyes widened in shock when he saw who had spoken only moments before. Before him, was the person he's been dying to see since he was in preschool, the person whom he looked up to along with his mother and Mr. Gar. Orange hair and one blind eye, Ginger stood in front of him, smiling fondly. She giggled and kneeled, reaching her arms out for him to jump into. The young hero exclaimed in joy and launched his small body into his cousin's open arms. Ginger wrapped them around him and stood back up, carrying him with her.

"Ginger!" The younger of the two cried out in happiness. K.O. was half laughing, half crying as he rested his head on her shoulder and burying his face in her soft hair.

"Hey, buddy..." Ginger felt tears fill the brim of her eyes.

"I missed you so much..." K.O. murmured softly, still crying tears of joy. Ginger nodded and squeezed him harder, indicating she missed him too. It's been way too long to being separated from her little buddy. She pulled him back so they could properly face each other. Ginger wiped K.O.'s tears away with her thumb. K.O. slowly began to calm down and stopped crying. However, he immediately began asking her a whole army of questions. Questions like, "Where did you go? How did you come back? Are you going to stay forever?", Carol wasnt kidding when she said K.O. will be anxious to hear about what she's done in the past few years since she moved. Ginger put K.O. back down.

"I'll explain all that in time, kid. How about I walk you back to your work place before your boss gets angry?" The teen offered. K.O. immediately exclaimed his approval as he bounced up and down in excitement. He was eager to get an opportunity to introduce Ginger to Enid and Rad. He could tell they will get along great! The child grasped a hold of his relative's hand and practically dragged her out the door and the whole way to Gar's, all the while Ginger was giggling as she tried to tell K.O. to slow down. Before she knew it, they were inside the store, much to Enid and Rad's surprise as K.O. was caling to both of them very loudly. Enid covered her ears.

"Hey, Kid, I'm right here, you didn't have to yell." The level 3 hero glared at him before switching her intense gazs to the newcomer K.O. brought with him, "Who's the girl?"

Rad came into view, "Yo, Squirt, what were you screaming about-?" The blue alien stopped mid-sentence when his eyes laid upon Ginger, a startling recognition sparkling in his eyes. Said girl looked up and made direct eye contact with him, shocked, she muttered one word.

"Radicles...?"

 **Let me know what you think, please tell me if there's anything you think can be improved upon. Thank you ^w^**

 **See my Deviantart at SydDaKitty!**


	3. History

**Heyo!**

 **I got my very first reviews on the last chapter and I'm very happy that someone read my story so far! You know who you are, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: I plan on trying to get my chapters to be longer, to add more to the story. Thank you for your review and criticism! :3**

 **bbozi22: Yes, I will add Shannon to the story, as well as Darrel and Raymond. I mean, what's an OK K.O. fanfiction without the robots? :D**

 **OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes doesn't belong to me!**

"Radicles...?"

The silence in the building was so intense you could hear a pin drop.

The two teens stared directly into each other's eyes, as if they were reading each other's minds. KO could've sworn they actually were. The silence was interrupted by a cough at the front counter, "Ahem...so you two...know each other...?"

Rad shook himself out of his transe and faced Enid with wide eyes, "Um..."

"Yeah, I know him." Ginger filled in for the blue alien, she was smiling at him now, with an affectionate glint in her eyes, "We met in elementary school." KO immediately began asking her questions again this time about her relationship with Rad. While all this was happening, Rad was recalling his whole life in his mind. He was the shy kid in elementary school, no one talked to him so in turn he didn't talk to anyone either...

*Flashback*

 _It was recess in 1st grade, little Radicles went outside and slowly walked over to his usual spot, the swing set no one ever went to. It was perfect for him because it was quiet and no one would bother coming to interact with him. He usually just read books and do his homework sometimes. None of his classmates ever bothered to speak to him, he didn't mind though, he liked the peace. Recently, a new girl came to his school, she was new to school in general because she never went to pre-school like everyone else. She had short ginger hair and freckles, and she was small for her age at the time. She was very lively and enthusiastic to meet the class. Rad thought she was cute. He looked up from his book and looked around the playground for her, wondering if she got along with anyone okay. He heard the sound of laughter and turned to find out where it was coming from. He almost instantly found a group of girls laughing and pointing at something. Upon seeing them, Rad narrowed his eyes. He didn't know these girls' names, but he knew they meant trouble, BIG trouble. They oftened teased and bullied other kids, almost all of them lived with rich parents and were spoiled to no end. They always have to be the best, as they say. Rad shifted his gaze to what they were laughing at, his gut twisting, and he was horrified by what he saw. It was the new girl, she was covered in cuts and bruises, her hair messy and her eyes_ _flooding with unshed tears. Rad could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry, but that was failing miserably. She struggled to her feet, the blood on her skinned knees drizzling down her legs. She half ran, half limped back inside the school where their teacher consoled her for a moment before guiding her to the nurse. She didn't come back out for the rest of the day._

 _Later that day, when all the kids were waiting for their parents to arrive to the school and pick them up to go home, Rad was looking for the girl, worried about what happened earlier at recess. He soon found her leaning against the railing on the steps, her arms and legs were all bandaged up and there was a swelling on her cheek. Rad assumed one of those nasty girls punched her. She was unconsciously rubbing her arm with seemed to be the home of another large bruise, she seemed to think rubbing it would ease the ache. Rad looked forward, at the road that laid in front of the school where cars would park on the side and one or two kids would slip into to go home. His parents won't arrive for another 10 minutes or so. He shifted his gaze back to the girl and got an idea. He walked down the couple steps leading to where she was sitting and he sat down beside her, being minful of her injuries. He continued to look at his feet as he did this but the girl looked at him when he sat himself down. She tilted her head like a confused puppy._

 _"Hey, can I help you?" She questioned him. It took a moment before he gained the courage to speak to her._

 _"Well, I saw what happened at recess and...are you okay?" He knew it was a dumb question. Of course she's not okay! She was just beat up to the point she couldn't walk on her own without falling after a few steps. He expected her to get mad and lash out at him for the stupid question. Instead, she sighed sadly and smiled a bit._

 _"Well, my brain wasn't knocked out of my head so I guess I could be worse." She was obviously trying to make a joke out of being bullied, but it didn't work if she was trying to make Rad laugh. He couldn't laugh at her pain. When she saw she wasn't sucessful, she frowned and looked forward, "Yeah, that wasn't a very good joke..."_

 _They both sat in silence for another few moments, until Rad spoke again, "Hey, what's your name?"_

 _She took another moment to take a breath, "My name's Ginger, what's yours?" She smiled at him again and seeing that smile made Rad's face feel hot._

 _"I...I'm Radicles...but you can call me Rad..." He stuttered over his words as he answered her. She smiled upon hearing his statement and faced the street again as a new car had just parked along the side and the window rolled down to reveal Rad's mother._

 _"Radicles, time to go home!" She called to him happily. Rad glanced at Ginger before sitting up and grabbing his things. He walked down the rest of the stairs and turned to face his new friend._

 _"Hey, you want us to take you home?" He offered. Ginger shook her head._

 _"No, I literally live only a block away." She replied. The alien looked at her in confusion._

 _"Well, if you live so close, then why did you stay here?" It was strange how Ginger never went home right after school ended._

 _"My little cousin goes to pre-school in the building next door and we walk home together, I'm waiting until his class ends."_

 _Rad smiled at her at her reply and bid her goodbye before he slipped into his family's car and they drove home._

 _*_ Flashback Ends*

After that small encounter, Rad and Ginger spent almost every waking moment together, both in and out of school. Those girls did come back the next day to "finish what they started" but Rad was able to alert the teacher and a couple of them punished with no recess for the next couple of weeks. Ginger often told Rad about her little cousin but he never met or even saw him. It made Rad chuckle to think that KO, the young, lively kid who was too pure for this world, was the little relative of his childhood best friend, who also shared those traits back then. The irony in the connection is so great that it made Rad assume it must run in the family. Though, he can't really imagine Carol being an innocent little girl who did no wrong. Rad was devastated when he learned Ginger had moved, he never imagine that she would come back so unexpectedly like this. With KO climbing all over her and asking her truck loads of questions.

Today was truly an awsome day!

 **This chapter ended up being shorter than I wanted, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **See my deviantart at SydDaKitty!**


End file.
